


Secret Smile

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel-cest, Dreamwidth, M/M, Porn Battle, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html"></a>Porn Battle X (Ten Big Ones) currently running on Dreamwidth. Gabriel misses the comfort of home and finds it in Castiel. My first ever Castiel/Gabriel fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

Gabriel felt stranded, abandoned by his brothers despite the fact that it was he who'd left Heaven far behind, he who had disappeared into his own personal Witness Protection Programme. He'd grown tired of it all and had been glad to escape the constant and consistent family feud among the clouds.

That was then, however and this was distinctly now.

The truth was, Gabriel was lonely and in desperate need of another angel's touch, the feel of feathers skimming across his naked skin, to groom another's wings and have them hold him, make him feel like he was at home once more. He'd been surprised when he'd heard that Castiel barred from his powers and his home by their brothers and sisters, the last angel he'd ever expected to rebel against their own kind. Unlike Gabriel, who'd willingly left the garrisons far behind, Castiel had had no choice. His was an unwilling exile, instead of a self imposed one like Gabriel's.

They'd found each other eventually, drawn by each other's loneliness and need for an angelic presence, meeting whenever they could to fulfil each other's desires. What had initially started out as friendship, brotherly bonding over mutual losses and a shared situation, had swiftly turned into something else, something far more carnal and needy, pushing the limits of their friendship into relationship. Gabriel was happy to note that the shift in their friendship was mutual, consenting, borne of respect and a genuine desire to be with one another rather than borne from loneliness or desperation.

And now, here was Castiel, held in Gabriel's arms, wings outstretched and shimmering in the light, feathers soft and downy beneath Gabriel's hands and body, willingly filling a gap formerly left wanting. The powerful archangel purred, eyes closed in an expression of rapture as he snuggled down deep in Castiel's outstretched wings, a pleasured smile decorating his face and pushing his cheeks up rosily, as Castiel demanded that Gabriel himself should show his wings too.

Gabriel complied, moaning aloud when he felt the first touch, the second caress of Castiel's hand upon his wing, the other angel's long and capable fingers manipulating his feathers and grooming the kinks from the stiffened flight muscles. Castiel settled into Gabriel's side, fingers clutching at the archangel's left wing securely as the younger angel leant in to press an open mouthed kiss against Gabriel's mouth, surprising his lover into a moan of pleasure at the contact.

Gabriel wasn't used to kisses from a fellow angel, soon discovering that he liked the experience. Castiel tasted pure, sweet like the finest of candies and he wanted more. Castiel was everything that was right in the world as it stood right now, his ally and his brother in arms against Lucifer, the only one who would know Gabriel's unique position in the world. He felt Castiel's hands pawing against his wings again and he reciprocated, dragging clever hands across the other angel's wings, until they climaxed in bursts of fiery white Grace flooding the night with brightness and music.

When it was over, Castiel settled into Gabriel's side, deferring to the archangel's superiority and seniority, snuggling into Gabriel's embracing arms with a contented sigh. Gabriel pressed a warm kiss to Castiel's dark haired head, enjoying the feel of the younger angel against him and he sighed, chest rising and falling in happy contentment.

Castiel glanced up into his face, liquid blue eyes tender and loving and it hit Gabriel hard just how much he missed home and his family. If ever he managed to go home, he would make sure to take Castiel with him, exile be damned. No one would deny Gabriel anything, he knew and what Gabriel wanted, Gabriel always got.

In the meantime however, he had one request to make of Castiel.

"Please stay with me," he said, a plea evident in the tilt of his voice and the expression in his eyes.

"Always," Castiel replied, immediately, without hesitation and a genuine smile in his eyes.

They shared a secret smile, content in the knowledge that through it all, they would always have each other, brothers in arms against the world ...


End file.
